Destiny works in strange ways
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Merlin and Arthur have been friends since childhood but then Merlin leaves ending it because it would hurt both of them to stay friends. they are both gay and secretly love each other without the other knowing. but when they meet up again things have changed Arthur is now a vampire and Merlin is held against his will by one. will their love concur all or will they lose each other.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another Merlin Arthur vampire story but also a love story between the two that I thought up this morning modern au I hope you like it have fun and please review. let the show begin**

* * *

**Prologue **

Arthur and Merlin had been best friends since they had met in preschool and had been joined at the hip all through their lives. They came from two different back grounds Arthur was rich and could do anything he wanted while Merlin was middle class and had to work for everything he had. Merlin was very smart he was practically a genius he was a senior in high school just like Arthur when he should have been only a Junior he was but he had a secret that only Arthur was privy to and had known since they were children and that was that Merlin had magic and he was very powerful. Merlin and Arthur were also both gay and they had only told each other of that fact which had shocked them both.

Merlin's seventeenth birthday was coming up in tomorrow but he was very sad about it and Arthur could not figure out why he also could not figure out why his best friends and the man he secretly loved was avoiding him and would not even talk to him for the last three days. Arthur had had enough so after school Arthur grabbed Merlin and dragged him to a secluded part of the school grounds and once they were alone started his interrogation "Merlin why the hell have you been avoiding me for the last three days, you won't answer my calls or texts, you see me walking towards you then you walk the other way until you lose me. What is going on did I do something wrong or what just tell me?" Arthur was close to tears when he had finished Merlin did not look Arthur in the eyes as tears spilled out of his own as he said "I'm leaving. My mother is sending me to live with my uncle Gaius in the England. We both know I can barely control my magic anymore and my uncle Gaius can help me. But I won't ever be coming back I also am going because I have already finished all course work here and they will send me my diploma in a few weeks I got a full scholarship to the best university in the county Camelot university no one has gotten a full scholarship there in over two decades. The reason I am avoiding you is because I know you ask to me stay and I can't and I also know that this separation will be equally cruel to both of us if stayed in contact. As time goes by we grow distant and I can't handle that so better just to say goodbye now and end it. It is the hardest thing I ever had to do because you are the only one other than my mother who knows of my magic, had stuck by me through the years, you been the only thing keeping me sane a lot of the time. You are the only one who knows I am gay I can't bear to lose you slowly because of this. So I am saying goodbye and ending it because it will be less painful for both of us that way and we can just move on with our lives. I don't want you to try and find me or get in contact with me but I hope that you can find someone to love and if ever get even passing glance of you and your happy then that will be enough for me. I hope everything works out for you so take of yourself Arthur Pendragon and know that you will always have place in my heart and I'll never forget you so goodbye." with tears streaming down his face Merlin turned and ran hearing Arthur calling out his name telling him to wait but Merlin did not stop and he did not turn back nor he hear Arthur's last words "Merlin no one else will replace you because I love you. I won't look for you but one day I know we will find each other again and I will wait for you. So goodbye for now and be safe My warlock."

The next day Arthur watched from afar as Merlin boarded the train that would take him all the way to England where his uncle lived. Merlin had not known that after graduation Arthur was moving to England himself so he knew their paths would cross again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

(**_Five years later)_**

Arthur sat in his office of the business he had built from the ground up for the last four years lost in memory. Arthur's parents had died six months after Merlin had left and Arthur had come to England when he was nineteen like he had wanted to during that time period between the time Merlin had left and Arthur had followed a creature that only used to live in fantasy had been found to be real and that was Vampires. There were three classes of Vampires the highest were known as Vampire lords and they had the ability to walk in the daylight, read the minds of anyone human or vampire, and they could control other vampires from the two lower classes and they would have no choice but to obey. The second class was the vampire thrall and the only powers they had were the ability to walk in the sun for up to six hours before starting to burn and being able to control the lowest class of vampires. the last and lowest class of vampires were just know as vampires they had no title to go with that and they had no powers what so ever and they only haunted the night. An interesting thing about anyone who was changed into a vampire was that whatever of the three classes the vampire that turned them was what the person who was changed would be. For example if a vampire lord changed someone then the person who they changed would also be a vampire lord and so on. It was only in the last three years that vampires had been accepted and given the same rights as humans because of a Vampire thrall that had saved the queen and five of her congressmen during an assassination attempt during a very public announcement and now that same vampire whose name was Lancelot worked for his company.

Arthur had only been in England a months and was walking alone after dark when a Vampire Lord by the name of Stephan had accosted him. Arthur had thought he was going to die but as it turned out Stephan did not kill him but changed him forcibly. The pain had been unbelievable and after it had been done there was no going back. Arthur never fed on human blood he only survived on the blood of animals much to his makers distaste. Within two days after his change Arthur's eyes had turned to a brilliant gold because of the animal blood while his makers were black rimmed with red because he drank human blood. Arthur's maker was ancient over six thousand years old and quite wealthy because of it and had put Arthur on the accounts. But Arthur had found in a six month time period that his maker was very sadistic and also loved to kill for the fun of it, Arthur had gotten so sick of Stephan hurting people and Arthur was stronger than Stephan so he kill him so that Stephan could not harm anyone else. Arthur then took Stephan off all the accounts that they had together and used the money to build his business that he used to help the homeless shelters, orphanages, cancer research facilities, and anywhere else that was helping people and he also even shut down ones that were abusing their power. He gave them money that he raised through donations but he also gave them food. The blankets and other material goods that his company made were made of out of the furs and pelts of the animals he fed on nothing went to waste. His business was now flourishing but he had two positions open right now, one was co-president and the other his secretary. The co-president slot had been made two years ago and was still waiting to be filled Arthur wanted the right man or woman for the job before he would fill that position. All of Merlin and Arthur's old school friends except Will and Merlin were working for Arthur's company.

Arthur was thinking about Merlin, he had never forgotten him. He still remembered his face clearly but the memory of his voice and his laugh had faded with time. Arthur wished he could hear it again and see his secret love that he regretted not telling he loved him with he had the chance all those years ago.

Three days before a young man had called and his voice sounded familiar but Arthur could not place it for life of him and asked if he could have an interview he did not care which place he got he just wanted to work for the company because he believed in what it stood for and it also had a meaning to the young man because it was something him and a friend had always talked about being able to do before they had split ways years ago. Arthur had told the man he had an interview today at one and the idiot was already five minutes late. Arthur could not bring himself to be angry at the lateness because it kind of make him remember how Merlin used to be late all the time and then would stumble in looking flustered Arthur could not help but chuckle at the memory.

Arthur was torn out of his musings when there was a knock on the door and then an intern stuck her head in "Sir your interview is here he got lost on the way up so I brought him." Arthur nodded to her "Thank you send him in." the door opened further and who Arthur saw stumble in made Arthur's breath hitch, if his heart had still been beating it would have stopped. Arthur would recognize that dark mop of unruly hair and that gangly body anywhere. The young man walked over to the chair in front of the desk not looking at Arthur once saying how sorry he was for being late as he sat then ruffling through all the papers he brought to show his ability for this job as well as a resume. Arthur was not even listen because he was in shock. After a few moments he snapped out of it he had to be sure "Merlin is that you?" The young man stiffened and tenses his expression becoming cold as when his spoke his voice was tense and hard "I never told you my name how do you know it?" Arthur let out a shocked breath and Merlin never looked up at him "Merlin it is me, Arthur, Arthur Pendragon. Please tell me you have not forgotten me over the years." Merlin's head snapped up and looked at Arthur but his expression stayed the same as Merlin studied him. Merlin then shook his head and let out a sigh and his face fell "I don't know what game your trying to pull, but you not Arthur Pendragon I knew him, He had sky blue eyes not gold, and he was the most gorgeous man I knew but you exceed him. So I don't know what game you are playing but stop because it hurts. I don't think this is going to work out so goodbye sir." Merlin started to go he had opened the door when Arthur finally spoke "If I am not the Arthur you know then how I do know that he was the only one who knew of your magic, how do I know that he is the only one who knew you were gay. I also know that the day you broke it off was the day before your seventeenth birthday. You left the next day to go live with your uncle Gaius here in England because you could barely control your magic anymore. You had also gotten a full scholarship to Camelot University. You met Arthur in preschool and you were joined at the hip until the day you left. When you were five you broke your arm by falling out a tree Arthur stayed with you in the hospital and once you got out took care of you until he annoyed you so much that you blasted him out of the front door. Your last words to him were 'I hope everything works out for you so take of yourself Arthur Pendragon and know that you will always have place in my heart and I'll never forget you so goodbye.' and then you ran and he called out to you to wait but you never turned back you kept running. You got on the train at one in the afternoon the next day you did not know that Arthur watched you get on that train from afar." Merlin was shaking visibly at the door and breathing hard Arthur knew he was starting to make the connection but he needed one last push to know why Arthur was so different now compared to when Merlin had last seen him "I came here when I was nineteen I never got the chance to tell you that I was coming here, You know Vampires were discovered in that time everyone does, about a month after I got here I was accosted by one he was the highest class of vampires known as Vampires lords he changed me forcibly I had no say in it. I killed him myself about six months later because of how sadistic and corrupt he was I could not let him hurt others at all anymore. Even though I have changed because of that and I need blood to live I have never had human blood nor do I want it I survive on the blood on animals that my eyes are gold now, and the way looked before was just enhanced. I am still me Merlin I am still the same Arthur you used to know with just a few slight changed that I had no control over. I built this company because I remember what we wanted as children to be able to help those people out there who were less fortunate than us. I built this company in memory of you and even all of our friends work here except Will because he died in a drunk driving accident two years ago. I never expected to see you again I never got to tell you that I loved you, I still do to this day. I have regretted it every day. I don't want you leave again I don't want you to walk out that door and never see you again. But I won't stop you I won't force you to stay that is your choice and yours alone but I hope you choose to stay because I could not stand to lose you a second time. That choice is yours stay or go." Arthur looked down at the wood of his desk praying that Merlin would decide to stay or at least say something. Merlin said nothing and then Arthur heard the door shut softly and Arthur's silent heart started breaking until "So what spot will you have me for you prat?" Arthur's head snapped up to see Merlin sitting across from him with tears running down his face but that huge goofy and idiotic grin he only ever saved for Arthur was spread across his face. Arthur could not help but smile back as he said "Well I have been waiting for the right person to come around for it and I think I just found him what would you say to the co-president position because if you want it it's yours we would share the office of course as you see there is an extra desk in here that is unused. What do you say?" Merlin teased "Well are you still up for me putting you in your place when you need it and also my constant teasing, and our constant bantering back and forth?" Merlin was smiling Arthur shook his head but said "I take that as a yes can you start today?" Merlin laughed "I missed you, you prat and yes I can start today."

They were so happy and the day went smoothly Merlin was reacquainted with all his old friends as well as some new additions to the group. Arthur though noticed that the smiles never quite reached Merlin's eyes and on some subjects they seemed forced after about half the day Arthur could not take the suspense of not knowing and he knew that Merlin would never tell him so Arthur used his mind reading gift to hear what Merlin was thinking "_I can't believe I found them all again knowing that in a month's time I'll have to leave again because I'll be forced to. I hate him I wish I was free to stay but he will never let me go and I have been fighting him for too long in a month's time he is not going to give me a choice and he will force me to go. Why is my life so screwed up." _Arthur could not let this happen he could not lose Merlin now that he had just got him back and Merlin is even being vague in his thoughts just in case someone is listening. Arthur would find out who this person was this time he would save Merlin he would not lose him again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It had almost been a month and Arthur knew he was out of time to find the man that was going to take Merlin away and he tried to get it out of Merlin but every time he had tried Merlin would close up and not let him in all he would say every time is "I can't tell you, I won't bring you into this. He'll kill you then he will kill me and I can't be the cause of that. I love you too much to let you get hurt it's better if it just me." then he would close off completely.

Arthur and Merlin had both admitted that they had fallen very hard for one another since finding each other again but Merlin would not let Arthur help him because he could not put the one he loved in danger only give what time he had before he was taken away. They spent every minute they could during the day together but when it came time for work to end Merlin would not let Arthur come into his flat nor would he go to Arthur's even though he knew where it was. Arthur would drop Merlin off at his flat and Merlin would plead with Arthur to leave until Arthur relented. Now Arthur was out of time.

Arthur had just gotten back from a hunt and was sitting his on one of his armchairs trying and failing to find a way that he could help Merlin when he heard a knock on his door. Only his friends knew where he lived but only came in an emergency or if Arthur called them over. He sighed and went to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw it was Merlin outside his door "_This can't be good?" _ Arthur thought to himself as he opened the door but what he saw made him bristle in anger it took everything he had to not let his canines sharpen into fangs and to keep calm enough to find out what had happened. Merlin had what looked to be a badly fractured wrist, several bruised, his arm looked to be at least dislocated, and by the sound of Merlin's breathing several broken if not shattered ribs. Merlin could barely stand up Arthur gritted his teeth but his worry and concern showed in his eyes as he put a gentle hand on Merlin's face "Merlin who did this to you. Tell me." Merlin did not look Arthur in the eyes as he replied in a raspy voice "It does not matter I don't have choice anymore I got away but he will find me soon I just came to say goodbye. I can't avoid you this time because I love you to god damn much just leave but I just had to come and say goodbye." Merlin winced in pain Arthur was not going to let this happen "Merlin I am not going to let this happen again, I am not going to lose you a second time. When he comes for you I will not let him take you. You were mine long before he even met you and I can tell you don't want to be with him. I'll make him pay for hurting you. I promise you that." "No Arthur don't please it will just make it-" A voice sounded close by and Arthur saw the fear that flooded Merlin's eyes and the shivers that started wracking his body, in his anger Arthur could not help that his fanged came out now and he backed away from Merlin for a second looking at the intruder as he talked to Merlin "There you are pet, I hope that did not tell him anything about our plans because you know the consequences of that. You did not say anything did you?" The man was a vampire thrall Arthur could see that much Merlin quivered in fear but his voice was the raspy and scared as he spoke to the vampire "No I didn't tell him anything, he a friend from my past as well as my boss I just came to give my resignation and tell him goodbye please let's just go I will do anything you want just don't hurt him." The vampire looked at Arthur who was good at making himself look like the lowest class vampire so that others would underestimate him. The vampire looked at Merlin then Arthur then back again and made a disapproving sound "Well I won't hurt him physically but I can't have him following us so I just have to erase his memory of you." "Please no I beg you please I'll do- Ahh" the vampire grabbed Merlin's fractured wrist and put pressure on it till it cracked and Merlin was on his knees in pain then the vampire released Merlin roughly throwing him to the ground where he curled into himself shivering and crying as the vampire growled at him "You have no say in this I am tired of you fighting me. I will get what I want and your friend will never remember who you are." then the Vampire turned to Arthur thinking that Arthur was just a low class vampire and his little control trick would work on him but it would not he would just let him think that then Arthur would make his move.

Arthur could feel the power that the Vampire was trying to use on him as the other Vampire said "You will forget you ever met him, you will not follow us, and if you ever see him again you will not know who he is. It will be as if you had never met him in your life he is nothing to you am I understood." Arthur looked at the other vampire and said "Well your mind trick would have worked if I was a low class vampire but I'm not. I am vampire lord the highest class of vampires. You will not have him because he is mine I have loved him since before I was turned and for what you have done you deserve a fate worse than death." Arthur forced his own will onto the vampire just as he tried to do with him only this time it would work the tables were now turned "You will leave the country find a secluded area away from human or vampire contact. You will forget about him and me and from now on you will live in seclusion you will feed on the blood of animals for the rest of your life. Any human or vampire within a three hundred mile radius of you will be compelled to leave you will never hurt anyone again and you will leave now am I understood." "Yes." the vampire replied so Arthur released his control on the man and the vampire left without a second thought to either of them. Once he was out of sight Arthur turned to Merlin and knelt down by him saying "Merlin I am going to take you to Memorial hospital I know your uncle Gaius works there but I am going to put you to sleep so you don't feel the pain I will wake you when Gaius is there he will be able to help you. You are free now and I will be with you the whole time." Merlin nodded and even though the pain was clear in his eyes there was also gratitude and love as he said "Ok, thank you and I love you so much. Just don't leave me." "I never leave you Merlin now go to sleep." Arthur used another one of his gifts that worked on humans and put Merlin into a sleep where he would not feel the pain. Arthur then picked Merlin up as gentle as possible and ran at his full speed to Memorial hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long this chapter was pain in the but for me to figure out what I wanted to do I had the idea I just could not figure out how to write it. Well hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**P.S. we will get to learn a little bit more about some of Arthur's little abilities and this one is a dusy have fun and tell me what you think of it because I am unsure about it even though I like it. Let the show begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(five minutes later)**

Arthur had reached the hospital five minutes later when it would have taken at least thirty minutes in a speeding car. One of the perks of being a vampire is that you were faster than practically anything else in the world human or manmade. Arthur hoped he would be able to find Gaius quickly and it seemed luck was on his side. As Arthur slowed his pace to a human paced jog because most hospitals did not like vampires in their facilities he rushed through the automatic double doors of the hospital and the first person he saw walking by was Merlin's uncle Gaius.

"Gaius!" Arthur yelled to get the man's attention, Gaius turned to look at Arthur with a curious look and asked "Yes, how may I help you?" "Look I know you don't remember me but my name is Arthur Pendragon, I brought Merlin here because I knew you could help him, he has been injured badly. I promise I will explain once we are somewhere privet where no one else can hear because a lot of the information would not be taken kindly by anyone else here. I pay as much as it takes. Please just help him." Gaius dipped his head then said "Follow me." Gaius then turned and went down the hallway towards the VIP wing. The rooms there were sound proof and only certain doctors, Nurses, and Patients with their families where allowed there.

Gaius led Arthur into a room and shut the door turning towards the bed at he watched Arthur place Merlin on it gently and pull the blankets over him. "I remember you now. The last time I saw you Arthur you were fourteen years old and already had a crush on my nephew but back then you had blue eyes. Care to tell me what changed." Arthur got frustrated "Fine, a vampire accosted me when I came to London at nineteen, he changed me, I killed him six months later for being a sadistic bastard, used the money he left behind to build the business that helps fund this hospital, and I feed off the blood of animals. Now can we help Merlin instead of worrying about what hell I am." Gaius's eyes went wide then he asked "What class of vampire are you and before you start barking this can be of help to Merlin if you're the right class of Vampire?" Arthur eyes Gaius suspiciously as he said tentatively "The highest class a vampire lord." Gaius nodded then walked over to Merlin and examined him then turned to Arthur to ask a few questions "Has he been unconscious this whole time?" "No Gaius, he is not unconscious in the way you think. He was in a lot of pain so I put him into a sleep where he would not feel the pain and brought him here I told him I would wake him when you got here." Arthur replied "What happened to give him these wounds?" Arthur's growled deep in his throat at the question but answered evenly enough "A vampire thrall has been holding him captive for how long I am not sure. Merlin came to me like this to say goodbye again that vampire did this to him. Don't worry he won't be going after Merlin or anyone again I took care of him. If I had to guess The vampire thrall beat Merlin because Merlin kept refusing him something I really don't know what he never told me. But that Vampire caused Merlin a lot of pain and lot of fear." now it was Arthur's turn to ask a question "How bad are his injuries Gaius?" Gaius looked sadly at his nephew "He has four shattered ribs and it seem that a few shards have pierced his lungs, his right wrist is completely broken and there are few splinters, his left arm in dislocated from the elbow down and also has two small breaks, and by the sound of his breathing his lungs are slowly filling up with blood and there is nothing I can do in time to save him. As it is now he probably has no more than twenty minutes to live before he drowns in his own blood." Arthur almost collapsed right there but made it into the chair by Merlin's head "_This can't be happening, wait Gaius said I might be able to help him." _ then Arthur spoke up "Gaius you said before you told me anything that if was the right class of vampire and you could not help him that I would be able to does that still stand?" Gaius's eyes lit up "Yes it does. This is not a very well known fact anymore few know of it. I have a vampire friend who is very ancient he is a vampire lord as well he told me this secret. It could save Merlin's life." Gaius took a deep breath "A vampire lords blood even though it has stopped flowing and is stagnant it has a heeling ability on human's. What you would have to do is wake Merlin up, you would have to make an incision on wrist it does not matter how you do it, once the incision in made your own blood will start to flow out of it. You will need to give him your blood it will heal all his wounds and it will save him. There is side effects though and this is the reason this rarely done for anyone, Once has take your blood you will be connected to him and him to you but only in a sense, you will always know if he is in danger and if that danger causes him pain, you will also know where to find him and the source of the danger and vice versa. The strength of the connection will vary depending on how close you are and what relationship you have. There will also be another side effect for him, his senses will become slightly stronger, he body will have more strength to it, he will be a little faster but not by much, and his brain capacity will be greatly enhanced as in he will be able to solve things quicker, and analyze things in a way not many can. Practically he will be way past genius level. If you are willing to have the side effects then I say let's do it. But you will need blood after words for this will weaken you to extent. So do you want to do this?" Arthur did not hesitate with his answer he would do anything to keep Merlin alive and the side effects might come in handy "Yes let's do it and let's do it now." Gaius nodded "Then wake him up and follow the instructions I just gave you but be aware with what he has been though when you first wake him up he might struggle." Arthur nodded and set to his task.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone lets see how it all turned out shall we. I have decided on a few things that will happen in this story in the future and I hope everyone will like it. Please review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Arthur pushed his power out over Merlin and said "Merlin wake up I need you awake for this." Merlin woke up in a panic he tried to sit up but Arthur was already holding him down, Merlin started to babble "I have to get away from here, he'll find me I have to go. Please let me go." Arthur cut in an soothingly and quickly as possible he said "Merlin, Merlin listen to me, your safe now he can't hurt you anymore. He can't hurt anyone anymore I took care of him. I am right here but need to calm down. your safe do you hear me your safe Merlin." Merlin calmed down a lot while Arthur talked and was looking at Arthur he tried to say something but Arthur cut him off "No, Merlin don't speak just listen. Your dying Merlin but there is a way to save you and I am going to do it. Because I am not going to lose you because of that bastard." Merlin spoke anyway his voice shook "No, I don't- I don't want forced to be a - a- vampire- please." Arthur knew had to get Merlin to do this "Merlin that is not what I am saying you won't need to a vampire for me to save you. your uncle Gaius explained it to me. All you would need to do is just take some of my blood that's it. there are some side effects and all of them would be useful but none of them require you to become a vampire. Please do this for me I can't lose you not when I just got you back. I love you to god damn much to lose you now." Merlin seemed to understand because he weakly nodded his head giving Arthur the go ahead.

Arthur smiled at Merlin and stopped restraining him saying "This will all be over soon." Arthur then let his fangs come out and he bit into his wrist to make the incision needed. Once he tasted a little blood coming from the wound on his wrist he put his wrist in front of Merlin mouth and said "Merlin I need you to drink this it will help you." Arthur supported Merlin's head so he would not choke as he pressed his wrist to Merlin's mouth.

At first Merlin could barely swallow he just kind of had to let his seep down his throat until some of the internal wounds were healing slowly. After a few seconds of this Merlin started to swallow the blood a little better on his own instead of having it seep down his throat, and as the minutes went by he gradually was able to swallow more at time and actually started to suck the blood into his mouth so he could swallow it. The whole time Arthur would just encourage him saying "That's it Merlin, you doing fine. You'll be better soon."

Once his internal injuries had healed Arthur could see the outside injuries healing themselves a quick pace. As soon as the last wound disappeared Merlin dropped his back onto the pillow looking no worse for wear just a little tired. Arthur licked his wrist to seal the wound closed. Gaius was right he did feel a little weak but he was not going to leave Merlin's side he would go for a hunt once Merlin was better he could deal.

Gaius had watched the whole thing in amazement but snapped back into physician mode as soon as it was completed as he asked his nephew "Merlin how are you feeling now?" Merlin smiled tiredly at Gaius "Other than just a little tired just fine thanks to Arthur." Gaius smiled at Merlin "My boy, you are a magnet for trouble let's just hope Arthur can keep you out of it. I want to keep you here overnight for observation. Arthur can stay with you if he would like I will leave a note with the nurses stating that and if he leaves for any period of time then first thing he returns he will be given immediate access. You're are lucky he got you here in time and he was the right class of vampire or you would not have made it my boy." Merlin said he was sorry and Gaius just told him to rest before turning to Arthur saying "You should go hunt, you need to blood Arthur." Arthur was adamant in his decision "No I will wait till tomorrow after Merlin is released from hospital I won't leave his side I can go up to four days without blood if have to. I will deal." "As you wish but I would not recommend it." then Gaius to turned and left the room.

Arthur felt Merlin's hand on his so he turned to face him, Merlin was smiling at him but had a serious look in his eyes "Arthur thank you for what you did, I am glad you did it but I don't want you to suffer because of that. I am fine here and you will only need to be gone for a little while. I don't want you weak or hurting because of me. Please if you won't do it for you then do it for my peace of mind and go and hunt. I know you better then you know yourself so I know you are putting on a strong front for me but I can tell you are weak right now, so please go take care of yourself and then come back. I try to get some rest while you're gone and when you get back we can talk about whatever you want ok."

Merlin always had a way of breaking him down so Arthur reluctantly agreed saying "Alright I got and hunt, I won't be far. But when I get back there are some things we need to talk about ok." Merlin just nodded and Arthur left to go the woods right at the edge of the city not two minutes away to get the blood he needed.

Merlin smiled to himself thinking "_I am finally free, I don't have to run anymore, I can stay and be Arthur. I cannot thank him enough." _with that thought in his mind Merlin fell into a light sleep waiting for Arthur to get back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Arthur had hunted for over an hour that night he had to admit giving Merlin his blood had weakened him worse than he thought because as soon as he was in the forest and the scent of the blood he needed hit him he ran on instinct. His mind went blank all he could think about was the burn in his throat and his need to quench it. He had drained two wolves and six deer before his thirst was sated and it truthfully scared him because he had not been that out of control in his thirst since three months after becoming a vampire. Though Arthur could not bring himself to regret what he did to cause this because he would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving Merlin's life. Arthur had to get back to Merlin now because he felt that he had already been gone too long.

Arthur raced back to the hospital at his full speed then once he was there he slowed down to a brisk human walk till he reached the VIP ward. A new nurse had come on shift since he had left so he thought he might as well make sure she knew who he was the one Gaius has left instructions about.

"Hi, I'm Arthur Pendragon, Gaius should have left instructions up here saying that I can be let back in without being stopped when I came back at any time. I am a friend of his nephew Merlin Emrys. I just thought you should know who I am so you could just let me in next time without having to ask who I am if I do leave again." Arthur explained to the woman his reasons, then waited for her to open the door but to his surprise she did nothing of the sort.

The woman looked at Arthur with distain and when she spoke to him he could hear the anger and malice in her voice "I am not letting you back there no matter what Gaius said. I know what you are, and I will not have a vampire around _my_ patients no matter what. All your kind does is harm and kill I will not have any one harmed because of you. So you can turn your happy ass around and get the hell out." The woman looked away from Arthur and started doing paperwork again. Arthur did not move he just stood there for a second before glaring at the woman saying "I will not be kept away from Merlin, I have never harmed anyone before or after I was changed I only feed on the blood of animals. So don't you dare say I am a killer, I built the company that funds this hospital and many other places that help people and I even put my own money into it. Now either you let me back there or I will find someone who will." The lady did not even look at him as she said "Go ahead and try no one will help your kind no matter what you do."

Arthur was fighting every instinct that made him just want to snap the woman's neck like a twig and keeping his fangs retracted but with his anger building it was getting very difficult. Then he thought about Gaius he knew that Gaius ran the hospital as well as being a doctor here so he was the only one who could help him. Arthur was about to turn around and go search for the man when that very man came around the corner. "_I swear that man has uncanny timing." _ Gaius saw Arthur and spoke up "Arthur what are you doing out I left instructions that you were to be allowed in directly upon your return?" "Well you did but it seems this young lady refuses to let a vampire anywhere near _her_ patients upon the grounds that we only kill and hurt so she does not want them around. According to her I can turn around a get my happy ass out." Arthur replied.

A flash of anger swept through Gaius's eyes as he turned the woman "Again Elena, I told you last time that he next time you made a remark of that kind again I would fire you. But before I do maybe you should know why I am so good at healing and then why my nephew recovered so quickly. First why I am good at healing, " Gaius held his hand out palm up and muttered "Forbearnan" his eyes flared gold for a second then a small ball of flame appeared in his hand and danced their harmlessly before Gaius closed his hand and the flame disappeared. "I use a power I was gifted to heal and help others. If I can do that why couldn't a vampire. My nephew was saved by this man who is a vampire. Without him my nephew would be dead right now. and no he did not need to turn my nephew to do it." Gaius took a deep breath to calm himself then said in a calmer tone "Elena, pack your things and get out. You are fired I will send your last paycheck to your address. Do not come back to this hospital unless it is you who needs treatment."

Elena did just that without a word and when she was gone Gaius hit the button on the counter and the doors opened to let Arthur and him into the VIP wing. "You put her in her place didn't you Gaius. I am glad you came when you did I took everything I had to not snap her neck for keeping me away from Merlin and things she was saying. I was just about to come and find you when you turned that corner." Arthur stated "Well I am glad you had the sense to know to try and come and find me though it was not necessary. But now you can get back to Merlin I sure you two want to talk I will be in, in the morning to see if he is fit to go home, which I have no doubt he will be. Have a good night Arthur." They said their goodbyes for the night as Arthur walked into Merlin's room.

Arthur saw that Merlin was lightly sleeping, his hair was sticking up in different directions, a bottom lips were turned upward a little in a small smile, and one arm was at his side while the other was resting on the pillow above his head. Arthur chuckled a little at how Merlin sill slept like a child sprawled out all over the bed.

He ghosted across the room and sat in the chair by Merlin just like he had before and started to card his fingers through Merlin's hair content to just watch Merlin sleep for a while. After what Merlin had been though he deserved it. After a few minutes though Merlin's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Once Merlin's eyes had focused a little he look into Arthur's eyes, and a small graced his lips and said teasingly "Hey, prat you look better." Arthur chuckled fondly then shook his head "Even at your weakest you still try to make jokes, you idiot." Merlin became serious after that "I've been waiting for you to get back I know you wanted to talk. So how about we clear the air I will tell you anything you want to know if I know that answer that is."

Arthur knew this had to happen he needed answers just as Merlin needed the reassurance. "All right my first question will lead into my second, you are the most powerful warlock in this world, I have seen you do things to who you are fearful of or pissed off at that no one else can with just a flash of your eyes. Why did you use it to get rid of that Vampire, why did you remain his captive?" Merlin lowered his eyes "I couldn't, I tried but it had no effect. Vampires I found out are creatures of magic so my magic does not work on them. The only way my magic would work on Vampires is if I became a vampire myself, as I would still have my magic if I was changed but it would also change a bit with me allowing it to be used on humans as well as any creature of magic no matter what they were." Merlin explained and Arthur was glad that Merlin had come to say goodbye to him now because that was how Arthur had been able to free Merlin from his captor.

"Well that makes sense I guess, second question it two fold. How long were you his captive, and what did you fight that he wanted from you?" "I was his captive for the last two years. I did my best to thwart him at every turn the more I tried to fight him the angrier he got finally he just decided not to give me a choice. He want me to let him change for me, to become his. I did not want to because I had never gotten over you. I did not want to that. Then last night he decided he would not give me a choice anymore, so he beat me as you saw then he left to hunt so that he would not kill me in the process said I was no good to him dead. So when he left I came to you so I could at least get to see you one last time. But then you saved me from him and then saved my life. I can't thank you enough for that, now I can stay now I can be with you without that fear that someone will take me away hanging over my head." Merlin had a small smile by the end of his answer which made Arthur truly happy to know that Merlin still wanted to be with him even after all this and considering what Arthur was.

"Well I am glad that I was able to help you and that you still want to be with me after all you have been though considering I am a vampire as well and you just escaped one. But I am still happy about it. I promise you this I will never change you unless you ask me too and I will always keep you safe. Above all I will never hurt you in any way." Arthur promised cause that goofy, idiotic grin that Merlin only ever gave to Arthur to spread across Merlin's face.

Arthur hesitated for a second then leaned over and planted a kiss on Merlin's forehead then rested his own against it at he looked into those deep cobalt blue eyes "You are everything to me, my life is worth nothing without you in it. I love you." "I love you too you clot pole." Merlin replied before he pulled Arthur into a deep and passionate kiss that lasted until Merlin's need of air won out and they broke apart. Arthur could not help but smile.

The two sat in companionable silence for a while before something he had been wanting to ask Merlin's help with came to mind. "Merlin, there is something I need your help with it has been driving me crazy for the last two years since it happened. I actually thing I am lose my mind. But you the only one I think who can help because I know it was magic I could feel that much and with practically being magic itself I was hoping you could help me." Arthur was a little embarrass to was driving his crazy not knowing. "Of course I will help you Arthur just tell me what happened and well go from there."

It took Arthur a few minutes to gather his wits before beginning his tale. "About two years ago I was in the woods not far from here no more that a two minute run for me and twenty minutes by car if you go the speed limit. I pretty far in just enjoy the day when I felt a weird sensation almost a pull I guess you could say leading me somewhere. The pull took me to a field that overlooked the lake of Avalon. When I got there something strange happened, I felt a power there. It was ancient but calm, warm, it made me feel safe it was like it knew me and was trying to tell me something. But then flowed through me and surrounded me. The next second I saw to figures on the ground I instantly recognized but at the same time didn't," Arthur paused trying to calm down before continuing it took him a few minutes but he finally got his bearings and continued "It was us, you and me. We looked the same but we didn't I was in full Armor I had a red cloak with a gold stitched insignia on it, it was a rearing golden dragon. I could tell I was dying and it was too late. You were right there beside me holding me begging me to keep going saying we almost there. You were in what looked to be servants attire and a red neckerchief. I died in your arms. Over the next few minutes it seemed at whole lifetime flashed in front of me. All of it had me and you and all our friends yet we looked and sounded the same, even had the same exact names. Our clothes were different and we spoke in old English and weird thing was I could understand it even though I have never spoke it in my life. Once it stopped I felt dizzy but everything I had seen seemed familiar to me like I already knew it would happen like that as if I had lived it." Arthur paused then asked "When you get out of here later today I was wondering if you would let me take you to that area and see if you can find anything that will help us figure out what happened or if am just losing my mind."

Merlin looked as though he was pondering the idea and what had been said for a few minutes before he spoke "I think I have a theory of what happened but I won't know for sure till I see the place myself. What my theory is, is that what happened to you was that you saw were memories of a past life that you had it might have been your only one other than the one you are living now. If I was in those memories then at the place you were drawn to the same might happen to me, if it does my Theory will be confirmed if not then we will go from there. So after I am released tomorrow we will get close to the area but not go directly there and see what happens." Merlin yawned and the said "But for now let's get some sleep because I'm exhausted and I don't want to be tired tomorrow."

Arthur laughed and said "All right Idiot get some rest I wake you when Gaius says you can go." Merlin just hummed in response before letting sleep take him. Before Arthur let sleep claim him hoped that he could at least finally get some answers on what had happened back then and hopeful for the future that he and Merlin could have together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody sorry I have not updated in a while I have had writers block hope you enjoy then new chapter and remember reviews are fabulous and I hope you read and enjoy. ok lets let the show begin.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Arthur was woken the next morning when his acute hearing picked up someone entering the room and a scent he recognized floating in the air. Arthur did not open his eyes as he said "Good morning Gaius." Then he opened his eyes to see that Gaius was standing by the door looking at him and Merlin

"Good morning Arthur I was just coming to let you know that as soon as Merlin wakes you are both free to go. If you need to see me before you leave I will be somewhere in this wing of the hospital. I don't think you will have a problem finding me." Gaius said the last but with a chuckle escaping his throat. "No I don't think I will Gaius. I will make sure we come and say goodbye to you before we leave." Arthur replied but then something came to mind just as Gaius turned to go "Gaius?" Gaius turned back around to face Arthur with a confused expression on his face as he said "Yes Arthur." "Do you believe in past lives, and that if something triggers it you can see what your past life was." Gaius laughed a little at this before replying.

"Of course I do Arthur but it is not time to explain it to you. Because you and Merlin have to figure it out for yourselves first. When you do you can both come to me and we can talk." Arthur just nodded and let Gaius leave and started to think over what Gaius had said while watching Merlin sleep.

(**An hour later)**

Merlin started to thrash around in his sleep and also started talking and crying out in his sleep. From what Arthur heard Merlin say he knew that Merlin was reliving what had happened just the day before when he was beaten almost to death.

Arthur started to shake Merlin awake while talking to him "Merlin wake up, your safe. Wake up Merlin wake up." Just then Merlin jolted awake and started struggling Arthur tried to calm him "Merlin it's alright it's alright, shh it me, Arthur. Your safe you hear me your safe." Merlin clung to Arthur as if he were a lifeline and Arthur held Merlin and sobs racked Merlin's small frame.

Soon Merlin calmed and said "I am sorry I was afraid that I would wake up to the same nightmare I have been living for two years. that everything that has happened since yesterday was just a very happy dream." "Merlin, you never will have to go back to that. I understand that he hurt you and that you think that everything that has happened since yesterday was just a happy dream. But it wasn't I am here, that vampire is gone and never coming back, and your alive and safe and where you belong at my side." Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead then put his forehead to Merlin's saying "I promise I will never hurt you and you will always be safe with me." Merlin smiled "Thank you Arthur for everything. I can't thank you enough. But I am glad that I can stay with you."

They held each other for a few minutes until Merlin was completely calm. "Merlin, Gaius came in about an hour ago saying that you can leave when you woke. Are you ready to do what we talked about last night?" Merlin just nodded and got off the bed. Arthur gasped Merlin's hand in his as they walked out the door. Before they went any further Arthur asked "Merlin would you like to say goodbye to your uncle before we leave?" "Yes I would." Merlin replied. Arthur smiled then lead Merlin down the hall to the storage room and walked in to find Gaius organizing the room.

"Gaius." Merlin called out to his uncle to get his attention when Gaius looked over at the two of them a smile lit up his face "Merlin, my boy how are you feeling." "Just fine. Arthur and I just came here to say goodbye. I promise I will drop by your house later with Arthur." Merlin replied "Of course. I am just glad your alright." Gaius said hugging Merlin tightly before releasing him. With that Merlin and Arthur left the hospital.

Once they were outside Arthur turned to Merlin "Merlin do you want me to run us there or would you rather take a car?" Merlin laughed then replied "I wouldn't mind if you ran us to where you first felt that pull two years ago. I think it would be fun." A teasing smile graced Merlin's lips when he said that. Arthur just laughed as he hoisted Merlin onto his back and took off to where Arthur had first felt the pull that had lead him to that field two years ago. Neither of them knowing what they would find would untimely answer Arthur's questions but also bring them closer than ever before.


End file.
